w14fandomcom-20200214-history
Group 13
Group 13 is a group believed by many people to be nothing more than a legend despite the numerous events credited to Group 13, no government has accepted them as a real group, and no documents exist confirming they ever existed, either. They are believed to have been founded in New America, which is also a place that has never been found by any governments. Allegedly, there were a total of 15 "groups" from New America, Group 13 becoming the most prominent due to the skill and expertise they were said to possess. Group 13's members, though, have been found as real, such as Colton O'Weekly, who went on to become the Governor of New York in 2027, and Bruce Fairhope, who got married to a temporary Group 13 member and became a school teacher near Bossier City, Louisiana. These two examples lead many to believing that there is, or was, in fact a Group 13. As one of the legends of the world, the only nation that has no stories about them is California, which heard highly distorted rumors of the people of Group 13. Due to how distorted the myths became, it has gotten more and more farfetched, to the point where it is becoming one of a modern set of fairy tales. History The history of Group 13 is a highly confusing one, mixed with myths and legends, but for clarity, it will be split into the actual facts (as documented by several witnesses who eventually revealed the events they went through as a group, some of them not believed by people all the same) and the myths believe﻿d in some parts of the world. Actual History Formed in late July, 2026, Group 13 originated in New America (First appearance: Week 14 The Original Game) and was assigned with the task of reaching Chicago, to see if there was anyone there to help the city. The exact details aren't fully known, but they reached the city, and returned to New America to move there. Upon returning, Chicago fell, and they were responsible for its zombie outbreak. Escaping shortly before the first bomb fell, Group 13 headed south where they met Mr. House and the Remnants, making their first contact with the southern nations. They got involved in Mr. House's revolt and formation of the Dominion of the South before headed back north to New York City, where they met the Australian NecroDusk Organization, which was trying to locate and kill the Original Infected, helping the Chicago Kingdom. After the defeat of the Original Infected, Group 13 separated for good, and the factions involved vowed to never document their involvement in a secret treaty. Mythology The myths of Group 13 are as varied as the people who tell them, and have varied from demonizing them to making them messiahs. The first myth was that they destroyed Chicago, but this myth is widely not believed and is used more in the Chicago Kingdom as a joke. Many Chicagoans use "It was Group 13" now as a scapegoat, making fun of the little-believed myth. In the Remnants, Group 13 is seen as a group of demons, for their assisting Mr. House in taking down the city of Atlanta, and have been used by the government as a scapegoat. One of the myths is that Group 13's leader made a deal with the devil for immortality, and became half-infected. In the Dominion of the South, they're said to have been sent by Karl Marx to ensure Mr. House's Communism would take root, and are revered by many. In California, however, the myths are the strangest, suggesting that they were the Knights of the Round Table, led by King Arthur's reincarnation. They are also said to be half-gods, and the people of California find wonder in the group, despite them never going there. Beliefs Group 13 never truly expressed their beliefs, but they have been said to believe in doing the right thing, but ended up losing their mission, members leaving for peace and for better things, some dying and going insane. The original motto of Group 13, when they were formed, was "To protect", but the following through of that motto has been questionable. Notable Members Group 13's members are incredibly diverse, many deceased, but the most notable of them were: *Colton O'Weekly, who moved on to become the Governor of New York after being the leader of Group 13. He is notable for his memoirs which he later called "fiction" when Chicago asked him to take them away. He married fellow-member Jamie, and had a boy and girl - Ulysses and Arya, by 2028. Temporarily left the group to go to New York and fix things faster. *Wolf, a psychopathic half-infected, responsible for numerous deaths in the south, and a madman. Colton has tried to make contact with him, but failed, and is still trying to. *Bruce Fairhope, who moved on to become a teacher, and married temporary-member Cayla. He left to find peace and is notable for that reason. *Sam Jackson, a temporary and honorary member, notable for his sketching. Controversies Being a myth to most, the only controversies around ﻿it are the ones made by governments, or citizens, such as them being responsible for major catastrophes and battles. Category:Organization Category:In-Universe Category:Myth